Christmas Toy
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: An Eric and Taylor Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew. This is a bit from The 12 Pains of Christmas._

**Christmas Toy**

Eric rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He had to stand in that line? That was ridiculous, but he had to get these things for Christmas so he unwillingly got into it. In front of him was a mother with 4 little kids the oldest was maybe 6. She had to keep dragging them away from the candy to stand back in line. Then one who was probably 4 pointed at a toy and shouted that they wanted it. The mother said no and the kid kept asking until finally the mother yelled at the kid and then the kid did the worst thing possible, she cried. And it wasn't quiet either; it was loud, very loud.

By the time the mother got through Eric felt as though he had been there for a very long time. He paid for his items and quickly made it out to the car. He had decided that Christmas was just full of annoying lines, people and songs. Thankfully it would be over soon. Getting home wasn't all that fast though, everyone was starting to get out on the road, luckily Eric made it home in only twice the time that it normally took him.

"Eric is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get everything?"

Eric entered the kitchen where his wife stood, "Yes I got everything."

Taylor turned around, "Good. Let me see the bag."

"Sorry it took so long, there was a mother with a screaming kid in front of me."

Smiling Taylor patted him on the arm, "Sorry."

"Yeah."

"Did you get that toy that Ryan was asking for?"

"What toy?"

"The new Transformer toy."

"I thought you were getting it."

"No, you were supposed to get it."

"No, you were."

"Fine, look we need to get it because he thinks he's getting it."

"Do you know how crazy it is out there?"

"Well, let's try and get it and be back before Wes and Jen drop him off okay?"

"Fine, let's go."

Taylor grabbed her keys, "Let's take separate cars and go to different places we'll—"

"Cover more ground."

The two shared a brief kiss before departing.

Eric found his way to one of the toy stores, thinking that they ought to have it. He headed inside to more screaming kids. Didn't these parents teach their kids anything? At least Ryan knew how to behave. Eric made his way over to the area where the toy should have been—nothing.

"Hey, excuse me; do you have more of these things?"

"I don't think so. If it's not on the shelf then—"

"Can you look in the back?"

"Alright, but no guarantees."

"Fine."

Eric followed the guy towards the back and then waited as he looked for the toy. After ten minutes the salesperson finally came back through, "I'm sorry, but they're all gone. You could order it—"

"No, thanks." And Eric headed out.

He picked up the phone and hit the number to his wife's cell phone, "Hello."

"Taylor?"

"Yes. Did you find it?"  
"No, they're sold out. Any luck?"

"I just got here. Try the next store and I'll let you know."

After a few more stores with no luck at all Taylor was starting to give up. She was very tempted to say that this was the last store she was going to look in which was a very real possibility except that Ryan thought he was going to get that present. Presents, if things like this were caused by that then why should they celebrate Christmas? She knew that this was for Ryan. She knew Eric wasn't having that much fun either, but one of them had to find it somewhere. She got to the toy aisle and that's when she saw it—the Transformer. She smiled and grabbed it before another person could get it. Heading up to the front she called Eric.

"Yeah?"

"I found it."

"You did."

"Yes. Thankfully."

"Good. I'll meet you back at home."

"Alright."

They hung up. Taylor was thrilled that she had found the toy and a short line so there would be little waiting. Just as she was next in line she decided to look at the packaging and on it she couldn't believe her eyes: 'Batteries not included'. What was that about? Pay a bunch of money, but only for the toy. If you want batteries you better buy those too. She hated toys like this.

Taylor had to get some batteries so she got out of line and went back to grab some. She found some quick enough but by the time she had gotten back to the front of the store it seemed like everyone was checking out. Taylor tried to find the line with the least amount of people in it, but they all seemed to be of the same length.

She had been in line for about ten minutes when she got a call from Eric, "Hello."

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"I had to go back and get batteries and now the line's really long."

"Sorry."

"Thanks. Whose brilliant idea was it to offer him the Transformer toy?"

"Wes."

"Right. Remind me to thank Wes." She heard Eric chuckling over the phone. "It's not that funny."

"Well, it kind of is."

She rolled her eyes, "Look I'll see you when I get home, it shouldn't be to long."

"Alright."

Finally after buying it Taylor slowly drove home. She couldn't wait to get out of all this crazy Christmas last minute shoppers. Pulling in she took a minute before going inside, the car was entirely peaceful and there were no drivers around. That was the last time they did something like that again.

As soon as Taylor came in the house a little boy wrapped himself around her legs. "Mommy."

"Hey Ryan."

"I missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long."

Ryan let go of her legs and began walking with her, "Aunt Jen let me sit with her in the office when Uncle Wes had to do something."

"Really?"

"Yep. Ken and Rachel were there too."

"I bet you all had fun."

"Yeah. What's in the bag?"

"Nothing you need to know." Eric said as he took the bag from Taylor and smiled at her and Ryan.

"That's not fair." Ryan said pouting.

"You want fair? I'll show you what's fair." Taylor said as she leaned down and tickled him.

The little boy laughed and tried to pull away from his mother. "No, stop."

They played around tickling each other for a few minutes before Taylor stood up. "Alright, I have to go and take care of some things okay?"

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

Ryan came into the kitchen and helped Taylor with dinner since it was her turn to cook while Eric went and wrapped the present. Before long they all sat down and ate dinner. Afterwards they watched a little TV and then Ryan went to bed.

Taylor looked over at Eric who had gone to check the door, "So that is never happening again."

"I agree. Christmas shopping with those people is ridiculous."

"I know. The lines, finding the right toy…"

"Wes said it'll be worth it on Christmas."

"Well I think it would have been worth it had we gotten him something else you know?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Eric sat back down next to Taylor. "So, at least we have our shopping done."

"True, and now we don't have to worry about any of the lines."

"Yep, it's done, Ryan's in bed, we're alone."

Taylor smiled at Eric. "We are."  
"You know, I noticed that at Christmas we spend most of the time inside in the evening."

Smirking Taylor nodded, "Well inside does offer more things than outside at this time."

"Like alone time."

"Rest."

"Getting calm after a stressful day."

"I think I might need that."

"I think we both do." And with that, Eric pulled Taylor into a kiss that soon became quite heated. The two stood up and made their way to their room. Eric loved being with his wife. She always knew exactly what to do to help him when he was in a bad mood. Taylor smiled as she felt the bed by her legs. Eric was just the right person for her, and she was happy that she had married someone who knew exactly how to do things right with her. And not only that but they had a kid together, a wonderful son.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Eric pulled away and looked at her, "You know what I do like Christmas after all." And with that the two became lost in themselves for the rest of the night.


End file.
